Sebastian Morales
Sebastian Morales (b. 1996) is the main protagonist in the online series: LaForbes. Known as the perfect popular guy, he has a hidden horrible life at home that has suprisingly never been shared. Since he was held back on the count of his being hit by a car and getting his arm broken, and him missing the determining pass or fail test in his 9th grade year, which was set in Season 8, he is currently in 11th grade. He was bitter enemies with Jay Santura after Jay broke his arm in the championship game in the Pheonix Arena. He has always stuck by Ej Castillo's side, making them bestfriends, especially after Harrison's suicide. Character History Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 In Run Nyc (1), after talking to Ariana for a while, he asked her to see a movie with him, which she accepted. They said to meet at Cross County Cinema, but when he arrived, he saw Lance standing outside, looking he was waiting for somebody. He asked Lance who he was waiting for, and he said a girl that he was going to see a movie with. He grinned and asked who. Lance said "Ariana Kenya." Sebastian was suprised and said "No? I have a date with her to see women in black." Lance said "No I do." Ariana walked near them, then tried to walk away. They called her over and asked what was going on, and Ariana had forgot that she made plans with both of them on the same day. She said one of them will have to take a rain check, and both of them denied to be rainchecked. Ariana picked Sebastian to go on today. Lance was furious, and walked away. They got out of the movies and they were laughing and holding hands. Sebastian offered to walk her home, but she declined because her dad was waiting outside the movie theatre. She dropped his hand and ran over to the car. She waved goodbye to him smiling at him. As she drove away, he couldn't stop thinking abut her. Lance showed up in the parking lot and told him that he's going to make sure that he dates her, and he doesn't. Sebastian asked Lance why he wanted to date Ariana so badly, and he said because he wanted to have sex with her. Sebastian thought that was disgusting and said "That's why she picked me first." Lance said "She won't remember you in the sack." Sebastian pressed a button on his phone, which made a loud sound. Lance heard it and walked towards Sebastian, who started running. Luckily, Sebastian was a fast runner, and got to a bus stop, and got on the bus before Lance got near him. The noise was a taperecorder on his phone that he activated during the conversation. He chose not to show Ariana. In Run Nyc (2), he saw Ariana and Lance on the bus, kissing. Lance looked at Sebastian, smirking. Sebastian walked over and asked if they are going out. Ariana said she is thinking about it. Sebastian asked Ariana if she is sure it is a good idea, because she doesn't know Lance very well. Lance gave Sebastian the death stare, while Sebastian talked. Later that day, he catches Ariana alone and says that she really shouldn't go out with Lance. She asked why, and he said to trust him. Ariana said that he wanted to sleepover her house, and Sebastian got extremely angry, and he said "Oh hell no. That's it." He pulled out his phone, and played the recording of Lance. He then said "He wouldn't treat you as well as I could. A beautiful girl like you needs a good guy, and he just wants what every other guy wants. I'll treat you like a princess. I can guarantee you'd love a relationship with me." Ariana began tearing up and hugged him. She said "This always happens." Sebastian said "You're a stunning girl, who wouldn't want that?" Ariana began tearing more. At school, Lance came up to Sebastian and yelled "WHY DID ARIANA STOP TALKING TO ME?" Sebastian admitted that he played the recording for Ariana. Lance tried to push him into the wall, but couldn't move him. Sebastian grabbed Lance, and threw him onto the floor. Everyone started yelling and cheering for Sebastian. Lance punched Sebastian in the nose extremely hard, and while his nose was bleeding, he continued to fight. The fight was not broken up, but was taken outside, where Sebastian tossed Lance into a tree, injuring his back. Lance was brought to the hospital, and everyone that was there claimed that Lance started the fight, and wouldn't stop, so Sebastian wasn't suspended. Ariana saw him on the bus, and asked what happened to his nose, and she put a napkin on it, sucking up the blood. Sebastian smiled and said "Me and Lance fought today. I one though." Ariana said "Of course, he couldn't hurt a fly." Sebastian smirked. Ariana said "So, I thought about what you said, and I think I would like going out with you. I wish I could." Sebastian asked "Why couldn't you?" Ariana said "You probably have girls lining up to go out with you." Sebastian smirked and said "But I only have eyes for you." Ariana blushed. Sebastian said "Deadass though. Will you go out with me?" Ariana said "Yes." They both smiled. They got off the bus together, and started walking and talking. In Damaged (1), Lance returns from the hospital, and appears afraid of Sebastian. He tells Lance that he is sorry for everything he did, and he cancelled the date with Ariana. Sebastian smirked and went to class. Later on, at the park, he made a large sand castle out of wet sand near the swing set. Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Trivia *He has never been rejected in the entire series, but has given rejection. *Suprisingly, the many girls that like him, and his immense popularity doesn't effect his attitude. *Sebastian has shown a liking for comedy and action movies. *His favorite two songs are "The Motto" (Drake Ft. Lil Wayne & Tyga) and "All I Do Is Win" (Dj Khaled ft. Ludacris, Snoop Dogg, Rick Ross, & T-Pain). *He claims to want to play for the New York Knicks later on in life. *He is a strict catholic, along with his parents. Relationships Main Article: Sebastian-Ariana Relationship *Ariana Kenya **Startup: Run Nyc (2) **Breakup: **Reason *Nina Santiago **Startup: **Breakup: **Reason: *Karina Nunez **Startup: **Breakup: **Reason: